warcraft_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Seilah
Seilah is an Etherious of Tartaros and its team: the Twelve Demon Gates. Profile and Stats Name: Seilah Alias: Goddess of the Chill Moon Age: 400+ Race: Demon (Etherious) Gender: Female Height: 173 cm (5'8") Weight: 51 kg (112.4 lbs.) Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Black Occupation: Dark Mage Affiliation: Tartaros (formerly) Status: Alive Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Michelle Rojas Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level | At least Town level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ combat speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Unknown *'Durability': Town level | At least Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Several Meters with Macro, possibly unlimited with Macro controlling; Several Hundred Meters with Blasts *'Intelligence': Above Normal Key: Base | Etherious Form Appearance Seilah's appearance is that of an average tall woman, with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, Seilah's attire consists of a very revealing pale blue-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by dark green, thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes. Upon turning her Macro ability onto herself, Seilah is able to force a transformation upon her body by commanding it to go beyond its limits. Seilah changes into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns growing in size. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. Tartaros' guild mark is printed onto her stomach, underneath a heart-shaped design in her tattoo. Her lower body significantly changes, with her legs changing into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changes into those of sharp blades. Personality Seilah is a calm, collected woman who has a habit of making allusions to the structure of books in her speech, however, like all the other true Demons of Tartaros, she is incredibly cold and calculating, as well as extremely merciless as demonstrated when she unhesitantly forced Elfman Strauss to attack his sister Lisanna, and then proceed to use her as a hostage so that he destroys the Fairy Tail Guild on Tartaros' behalf, even smirking and blushing upon seeing the apparent realization of her plans completed with the guild buildings explosive destruction. She is also extremely loyal to, and bordering on infatuated with, Kyôka, referring to her with the honorific suffix "''-sama''", and engaging in implied sexual behaviors with her. Her admiration and devotion to Kyôka goes very far, as after realizing that her plan to destroy Fairy Tail ended up putting Tartaros at a disadvantage and her being made a fool of in front of her, she angrily sought vengeance against Mirajane, as she was Elfman's sister. Lastly, her loyalty does not rest solely upon Kyôka, she is also very loyal to Tartaros and the innate desire of the Etherious race (to kill Zeref), and thus endangered her own life by giving Kyôka the remainder of her Curse Power so that she, as the last member of the Twelve Demon Gates, could achieve Tartaros' goal of "returning to their creator". History Plot Powers and Abilities Macro: This Curse allows Seilah to fully control the body of her victims and manipulate them as if she was giving "orders". She has demonstrated the capacity to control both corpses and living humans, even though she stated herself that corpses subjected to her Curse do not function well. Her powers aren't solely limited to bodies, however, as Seilah has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate and suspend objects with her hands, capable of even levitating objects around her and throw them at her enemies whenever it's rocks, books or even needles as shown in her subsequential fights with Mirajane Strauss in her basic Satan Soul. *'Limit Release': After turning her Macro ability upon herself, Seilah is able to enter a form that is akin to the Etherious Form much of her race employs. Etherious Form: Seilah, like the rest of her race, has shown the ability to enter an Etherious Form, however in a rather unconventional way: she must first turn her Macro upon herself and order her own limits away. The transformation is ended once Seilah is knocked unconscious. *'Energy Blasts': Seilah forms kanji circles around her hand, to which a third eye then grows on her open palm. From this point she is capable of generating an enormous blast of energy with enough destructive force to cause a large crater in an abandoned wasteland, and cause enough damage to Mirajane that she was forced out of her Satan Soul: Sitri form. *'Demon Eyes': By releasing her power even further, Seilah is able to initiate a secondary transformation. By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. After gather, storing and condensing the energy she has gathered, she releases a gargantuan blast of energy that packs enough destructve force to rip through a town. The pure size and scale of the blast makes a simply dodge nearly impossible as the blast radius is said to have a great reach. The beam's energy output is extremely intense completely ravaging anything in it's path leaving nothing but dust, echoes and mass chaos in it's wake. This blast also leaves a nasty scar marks on the earth and site it was used on. *'Enhanced Speed': Seilah's speed is augmented to the point of easily surprising Mirajane, despite the Fairy Tail Mage being in her strongest Satan Soul form. *'Enhanced Strength': Seilah's strength has also augmented to the point where she is strong enough lift things several times her own size and throw them at her targets, smash through concrete wall with ease, and fight on par against other powerful foes, even exchanging blows with a Satan Soul: Sitri-enhanced Mirajane without even trying. *'Flight': With the help of her ability, Seilah is shown to be able to fly at great speeds. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite her favorite usage of Macro, Seilah is shown to possess great skill in unarmed combat and shows a unique fighting style that allows her to swiftly and carefully time her attacks. She is able to fight on par with, and momentarily overwhelm both a Satan Soul-enhanced Mirajane, without even showing any signs of visible trouble in two fights so far. Enhanced Strength: While her figure is womanly and slender, it doesn't hide the fact that Seilah has shown a high degree of physical strength. Such feats include dominating Mirajane in two of her Satan Soul forms, smash the ground with one fist, creating a large crater following the shockwave, and even crush Mirajane's Soul Extinction with just a single hand. Immense Durability: Seilah is very resilient to damage, as she took a barrage of powerful blows from Mirajane, whenever in her normal or enhanced forms, and hasn't shown even taking the slightest of damage, following remained conscious from taking an Evil Explosion at point-blank range, and hasn't even shown any sign of fatal injury during their second fight. Enhanced Speed: Seilah is quite fast and agile, capable of keeping up with a Satan Soul-enhanced Mirajane in different gaps, almost moving at Mach 5 speeds. Immense Curse Power: Weaknesses *Devil Slayer Magic Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Members Category:Twelve Demon Gates Category:Antagonists